


exist with me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Stargazing, first time writing kallura, hope it's not ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stars always seem a little brighter with someone by your side.





	exist with me

It’s another odd night where Keith finds himself wandering the halls of the castle. He never quite knows where he’s going when he first leaves his room, but somehow he makes it to the same place every night, no matter what path he takes. He could try to compare it to a magnet, or gravity, an unseen force pulling him inevitably back, but he thinks maybe it’s not quite like that.

 

Because you can’t quite control gravity, or a magnet. You can’t choose to resist their pull.

 

And Keith knows quite clearly that no matter what, in the end he chooses to wander his way to the small spot he frequents.

 

Tonight is no different than any other night. In the curve of the large window, Allura sits curled up next to the glass, or whatever the Altean equivalent is to it. Her hair lays haphazardly across her shoulders, pooling gracefully onto the floor next to her. The contrast of the dark, deep space behind her is almost enough to make Keith stare longer than he usually does.

 

Without preamble, Keith settles himself opposite of Allura, fitting himself into what space there is for him in the alcove. He curls his legs next to him, his knees almost brushing Allura’s, and leans against the cool metal of the castle’s walls. There’s no words between them, but there doesn’t need to be. He knows she’s thinking of a lost home. She knows he’s thinking of a lost family.

 

They find solace in the silence together, taking in the majesty of the stars around them. For all the flying around within space that they do, Keith thinks that they hardly take enough time to admire the stars around them. He thinks, shifting his gaze Allura, that he doesn’t take enough time to admire a lot of things.

 

She catches him staring, but she always does.

 

Her lips twitch up in the ghost of a smile, the corners of her eyes sparkling with affection. Keith wastes no time getting lost in them, briefly wondering what he did to deserve such a beautiful expression aimed at him. It must have shown on his face, because Allura giggled quite suddenly, the sound pleasant and light against the quiet atmosphere.

 

“Are you allowed to stare, but I am not?” Allura asks, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, her tone coy and playful. She brings a hand up to cover the surge of giggles that escape her again. Keith figures he must look absurd, for her to be laughing at him so much. That, or he’d suddenly gained the wonderful ability to make an angel laugh.

 

Swallowing all the thoughts that were swirling around his head, Keith manages to gather his wits enough to shoot back, “I didn’t realize you wanted to stare, Princess.” He smirks just slightly, watching as her face colors just a touch, a pleasant pink dusting her cheeks. She recovers quickly enough though, letting out another trilling laugh as she leans towards him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“But who would not want to stare at you, Keith. You are quite handsome you know.” Keith feels heat rise to his cheeks faster than he thought possible, blushing profusely before the princess adds, “For a human, that is.” Her mirth is unbridled, a smile unfurling as she watches Keith scowl, crossing his arms petulantly and grumbling about how Alteans don’t look _that_ different from humans.

 

She shifts over to lean against him, sighing happily. Keith is tense for a few moments; for all the times they’d found each other in this spot, they’d never gotten much closer than sitting across from one another. He doesn’t find the contact unwelcome so much as surprising, and when he feels Allura start to lean away, he quickly slides a hand behind her, settling it on her hip and pulling her against him. She relaxes, laying her head on his shoulder and sinking into the contact. Keith does much the same, easing the tension out of himself as he melts into the embrace.

 

They stay like that, not speaking, but simply enjoying the presence of one another. It’s much like all the other times they’ve sat together, watching the stars as they pass, simply content with existing in a space with someone else. But this time it feels just a little bit fuller, the emptiness of space not so crushing, the loneliness, the homesickness, the heartache, not so oppressive and gut wrenching as before.

 

Keith sighs, pressing his cheek to Allura’s forehead. Her breathing has already slowed to a steady pace, her expression peaceful in the reflection in front of them. He turns and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, deciding that this was certainly better than all the times he watched the stars alone.


End file.
